wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Thunderaan
In the battle against the Titans, the Old Gods' armies were led by the powerful elemental lieutenants, Gods in their own right: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Chaotic forces raged across the face of the world as they clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed. The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained the remaining four evil gods far beneath the surface of the world. One was defeated in the battle; its remains can still be seen in Darkshore. The corruption of the Titan Shapers would permeate through the surface and befoul the Old Gods. It was then and there that the brothers did turn. For five millennia a battle was fought at the core of this world. It was during the Elemental Sundering that the Firelord, Ragnaros, would seek to consume Thunderaan, Prince of Air. It was the lieutenants of Ragnaros, Baron Geddon and Garr, who would perpetrate the betrayal against Thunderaan the Windseeker. Thunderaan was caught unaware. The Firelord's advances were wholly unknown to Thunderaan. Before he could react Sulfuras, the legendary hammer of Ragnaros, would strike an unmerciful blow. Thunderaan fell, utterly defeated. The Firelord feasted upon the essence of the Prince of Air, but was unable to consume him entirely. What little remained of Thunderaan's essence was stored within a talisman of elemental binding. Ragnaros then shattered the talisman in two flawless pieces. The pieces assigned to his Lieutenants. The vessel of rebirth must be fortified with elementium. This mineral is only known to exist in the elemental planes, at the core of our world. There is one, an Earthshaper, who may know more than I about the acquisition of such things. Thunderaan wields Thunderfury, a Legendary sword. Players can acquire this sword through a strenuously long chain of quests. But the final result of the quest reaps the Prince of Air's weapon itself. thumb|An epic battle against the newborn Thunderaan Strategy *Health: approx 330,000 Thunderaan has surprisingly little HP, so downing him should not be a problem for any 40-man raid with experience in the Molten Core or harder instances. Bring some friends to put the numbers over 40, and you're virtually guaranteed success. He can be killed with far fewer people if they're well-geared or patient - 7 or 8 have been confirmed, and a good 5-person group should be able to complete the fight given time. Thunderaan has a knockback that wipes aggro, but the radius for the knockback is less than the radius at which he's attackable. So long as the tank stays at maximum melee range the knockback should not be an issue. There is also a chain lightning effect that can hit melee attackers, and an area effect lightning attack that most ranged attackers and healers can avoid by keeping their distance. A tank with high nature resistance will mitigate a great deal of Thunderaan's damage. Quotes *My power is discombobulatingly devastating! It is ludicrous that these mortals even attempt to enter my realm! **''Note: This is actually a Mike Tyson quote that has been slightly edited:'' "My power is discombobulatingly devastating. I could feel his muscle tissues collapse under my force. It's ludicrous these mortals even attempt to enter my realm." External links Category:Air Elementals Category:Lore Characters Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Silithus mobs Category:Elemental Lords